The Misadventures of Loki and Ara
by Zeef
Summary: What if Thor and Loki had a younger sister? What if she got along better with one brother better than the other, and was always causing trouble with him? Here is a series of one-shots about that!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, or most of the characters. I only own Ara, and the story's plot.

* * *

A cry was heard from their parents room. It was the sound of a new born babe. Loki and Thor looked at each other with wide eyes. They had known their mother was pregnant, but they hadn't known what to expect. The brothers stood up from the steps they had been sitting on and ran to the doors of the room their mother was in.

"Let us in!" cried Thor. "Do as you are told! We are the princes and we are allowed to go wherever we please!"

"Not until your mother says it is alright, Thor. Loki, tell your brother to be patient," the guard replied.

"But-"

"No. Loki, tell your brother,"

"Brother, we must wait. If mother says we must be patient, then it must be exciting enough to do so," Loki reasoned.

"Or boring enough!" Thor complained.

"Come along, Brother, we must not stay around when it gets messy," Loki said, dragging his brother away.

"Messy... oh! Yes, we must leave. Good bye!" Thor shouted, sounding very suspicious. The guard looked curiously at the brothers as they departed, but shook his head to clear any thoughts about any tricks the little boys were planning. Suddenly, there was an explosion of white powder that sparkled with magic, and the guard fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Ah! Brother! You truly are the god of mischief! Come! Let us meet our newest family member!" Thor cried, dragging his brother back to the door, and pulling it open. The two boys saw their mother in their parents' bed, sitting up, with their father standing next to her.

"Oh! My boys! Come see your new sister," their mother said with a smile. The boys stood still in shock. They had expected their parents to shout at them to go away, not welcome them. Slowly, they walked over to their parents and climbed onto their bed with their mother. There was a little red, wrinkly, wriggling thing with red hair in a fluffy, white and gold blanket.

"What is this?" Thor asked.

"It is a baby, stupid," Loki said, punching his brother.

"Then why is it red? Why is it's hair red?" Thor asked.

"Because it is a ginger!" Loki explained.

Their mother laughed, "_It _is your _sister, _and her name is Ara, and yes, she has red hair. Is she not beautiful?"

"She is red," Thor repeated.

"Yes, all babies are when they are born," their mother said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Because they are,"

"Stop asking stupid questions, stupid," Loki stated.

"Loki!" Odin roared.

"Sorry, father," Loki mumbled. The baby girl started crying. Their mother rocked the baby, trying to calm her, but it didn't seem to work. "...Mother, may I hold her?"

"... Are you sure you are ready?" she asked. Loki nodded, and his mother carefully handed him baby Ara. Instantly, the newborn stopped crying, and fell asleep in her brother's arms.

"Brother! Why do you get to hold her and not I?!" Thor asked, trying to grab the baby from his brother.

"Thor, stop or you will break her!" Loki cried.

"Boys!" their mother exclaimed. Ara woke up and started crying. "I am too tired for this. Odin, my love, please escort the boys out. I must rest."

"BOYS!" Odin shouted. The young brothers ran out of the room. "I must attend to things in the throne room. I will return," Odin said, leaving the room. The mother placed the new baby next to her. The bed sank instantly so that it was like a cradle for the newborn. With that, the mother fell asleep.

When she awoke, she found Thor beside her, and Loki on the other side of the bed cradle, asleep. They had snuck in to sleep next to their sister. The mother smiled at her children, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Where are my boots..." Thor whispered, searching around his room frantically, not wanting to leave his room without shoes on.

"Brother, perhaps you should check under the bed again," Loki suggested, sitting on Thor's bed, barely hiding his amused expression.

Thor growled as he checked under his bed again, seeing nothing. "Brother, this is madness! I swear they were here! They were right next to my bed, and now they're gone."

"I have no idea of who would have stolen them. Why would they, on such an important day for you!" Loki cried, looking totally innocent and bewildered.

"Where in Odin's name are they?!" Thor shouted. Suddenly, a giggle came from under the bed, and understanding dawned on Thor's face, but he decided to play along. "Oh, brother! Maybe we should ask our dear sister! She may know who is small enough to hide under a bed and turn invisible, along with my boots!"

Loki smirked, switching sides of the trick as soon as he saw that Thor understood what was going on. "Yes, brother, maybe she does know who it could be... but I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her since the disappearance of your boots!"

"Maybe she is... UNDER THE BED!" Thor cried, grabbing under the bed and picking up his little sister by the ankle, holding her upside down.

"Thor!" Ara complained, crossing her arms.

"Ha ha! Brother, I've caught a bed bug!" Thor exclaimed.

"Indeed you have," Loki agreed, smiling.

"Loki! I thought you were on _my_ side!" the little blond girl complained.

"I have never been known to be loyal to one side," Loki replied.

"Except father's," Thor added.

"Yes, except father's," Loki agreed.

"Put me down!" Ara cried, trying to get out of her ankle out of her brother's grip. Her long, curly, red hair hung down almost to the floor. Her fairly plain, white, sleeveless dress with a golden collar fell over her face, showing her under clothes, until she held it back up again. Her brilliant blue eyes, along with her button nose, round cheeks, and pink lips expressed her frustration with her two older brothers. Thor and Loki laughed at their sister's predicament, and Thor sat his sister down on his bed.

"Is that better, sister?" Thor asked.

"Yes, very much!" Ara replied, rolling onto her stomach, and holding her head as she looked up at her brother. "Your boots are still under the bed." Now that Ara was no longer holding them, they were visible.

"Thank you, sister," Thor said with a smile, taking them out and pulling them on.

"Are excited?" Ara asked, kicking her feet. Loki looked at his sister with amusement.

"Yes, I am. Are you? It is your day after all," Thor replied.

"Yes! Very! I've got a special outfit and everything! Mother had it made just for today!" Ara cried excitedly.

"We know. You've told us repeatedly," Thor smiled.

"I can't wait! Loki, have you seen it? I am not allowed to until it is time for me to put it on. I couldn't sneak a peek or anything!" Ara sighed.

"Yes. I have seen it. It is very lovely," Loki stated.

"Yay!" Ara giggled, making Thor shake his head, laughing slightly.

"I will never understand why you speak so differently," Thor sighed.

"Nor will I, but she would not be Ara without her strange ways of speaking," Loki agreed, putting his hand on his sister's head. Ara giggled and disappeared, reappearing with her arms around Loki's neck. Loki responded to Ara's act of 'war' by tickling her sides. She squealed and let go. Loki laughed at her, and Thor joined in. Suddenly, the door to Thor's room swung open, relieving the guard standing at the entrance.

"It is time," the guard said. The siblings watched the guard leave, then the boys looked at each other, the same idea running through their minds. And they were just boys. They had grown up quite a bit since their sister's birth, but they were barely in what the Midgardians would call 'teens'. Their sister would seem somewhere between the ages of six and eight.

At the same time, the brothers picker her up my her shoulders and by her legs, then they ran though out of the room. Thor and Loki carried Ara all the way to her room, where their mother was waiting.

* * *

"The people of Asgard have been called here today in honor of my daughter. Today, she is introduced to the court! From now on..." Odin lectured. The audience was silent, listening to their king, and looking at the young girl bowing at his feet.

She was dressed in a flowing, light green dress with long, golden sleeves. It had a light green train with the bottom shining gold, that was as long as she was. Her bright red hair was braided down her back, and she had a golden circlet on her head. The entire look was stunning. She had her head bowed to her father, but she looked to her brothers who where in her line of vision for help. She seemed to be terrified. Loki realized how scared she was and smiled slightly, mouthing the words: I have an idea. Those words seemed to calm her down, and she relaxed slightly, looking back at Odin, but every once in a while, looking back at Loki, who always smiled mischievously when she did.

Eventually, the ceremony ended, and everyone left, to go to the feast that was directly after. Loki met up with his sister and whispered, "Would you like to hear my idea?"

"Yes!" she whispered back.

"The Warriors Three seemed utterly bored during the ceremony, and I thought: Well, why don't we spice up their day after this is over?" Loki suggested.

"_The Warriors Three? _Won't they kill us?!" Ara exclaimed quietly.

"Oh no. Not if you do it," Loki said mischievously.

"... What should I do?" Ara asked, the excitement obvious in her voice.

"Well, listen very carefully," Loki smiled, and he began to whisper his plan.

* * *

Like most of my stories, I don't know where this came from. Tell me what you think! Do you like Ara? This is not currently counting anything in 'Thor: The Dark World' because I have yet to see it. Please tell me what you think! Reviewers get a reply from either Thor, Loki, Odin, or Ara!


	2. The Warrior Rabbits

I still don't own Thor or Marvel.

So I was asked to continue from the last one, so it's a two-shot. I hope you enjoy this. It's very late where I am, so if it's messed up, that's why. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Volstagg!" Fandral cried, "How can you possibly still be hungry after the feast?!"

"I hardly ate anything at the feast!" the always hungry man shouted. They were in their usual room, with a table of food, steps, and an amazing view of everything.

"You ate half of the food!" Fandral exclaimed shaking his hands Volstagg.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you did!"

"Quiet you two! It's my day, and I want to tell a story," Ara ordered as she walked in with her brother who was easily hiding his smirk.

"If you insist, my lady," Fandral joked, "your stories are the best in the land."

"Yes now you all should sit down on the steps and listen. Thor and Loki, you too. You five are going to love this tale," Ara agreed. She was back in her simple white dress, with her hair still braided, but the diadem was gone.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Her gullible blond brother didn't notice, and Fandral and Volstagg passed it off as the excitement of the day, and of telling her story. Hogun was the only one to get get suspicious. They all sat down on the steps though, Loki included,looking interested in his sister's story. Thor looked utterly content. She stood in front of the older boys patiently waiting for them to get settled, then she began to spin the threads of her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Pitgar. It was extremely dark there, because it was deep underground, and no light whatsoever. Plus they were all blind... so close you're eyes,"

"Why? asked Fandral.

"So it seems more real," Ara explained. The boys all closed their eyes, smiling. Loki peaked, made sure the other four had their eyes closed, and smiled mischievously. "Anyway, there were many great warriors in the land, they were lead by their king Caesar," Ara continued.

"Caesar?" Thor asked.

"Yes, though he was more of an emperor... back to the story, King Caesar was a great strategist, and he conquered most of the surrounded lands, but there was always one thing he wanted to conquer, so he could be better than everyone else, he wanted to be able to see," Ara said, then paused. "So he sent his five greatest warriors: Thordin, Volshaff, Fonstral, Hogran, and Locking-"

"Is that Loki?" asked Volstagg.

"Yes, now-"

"Where do you come into this story?" asked Fandral and a smile.

"It's coming now hush! He sent the warriors to a powerful sorceress to see if she could perform the magic to give him sight," Ara stated.

"And the sorceress' name was..." Loki teased.

"Aran," Ara answered. "She lived in a cave deep in the mountain that was populated by vicious creatures. The warriors fought their way to her and asked her, and remember, there's no light there, because they were underground."

"A mountain underground?" Loki asked.

"Yes now quiet! They asked her if they she could grant sight and she said yes, but only if they pass her test. They agreed, because they were strong and brave, but they didn't know what sort of test she had planned. It was a duel of wits. She asked them questions, and they had to answer them. Riddles and such things. Locking and Hogran answered them mostly, and they ended up succeeded, and she came through with her promise. She granted them sight, instead of their king. When they saw for the first time, they realized that the world wasn't really black, and that fire gave off light and such things and the sorceress placed a mirror on front of them, and they saw that they were... bunnies. The end," Ara finished.

"What?!" the boys all cried, opening their eyes.

"The warriors realized that they were rabbits the entire time," Ara stated.

"What? What!" Fandral exclaimed, looking at himself, realizing that he too was a rabbit, long with Volstagg, Hogun, and Thor. Loki and Ara burst into laughter. Ara giggled so much she fell onto her back laughing.

"ARA! TURN US BACK!" Thor shouted.

"Nope!"

"Loki! Ara!"

The brother sister duo only started laughing again, and they left the scene.

* * *

That's that! No, I did not forget Sith, I just didn't make her a warrior in this because of when it's set in the time, where the brothers are practically in their tweens. The next chapter will be just about Loki and Ara and stories. Please review! Reviews get a reply from Ara, Loki, or Thor!


	3. A Frozen Heart to Heart

I had to write this because. I don't know where this chapter came from. It just happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Thor, or Frozen. There is quoting of 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' from Frozen in this chapter, and it's based off of the words of that song. I also changed some of the words to make it more like speech, and more Asgardian.

* * *

It was barely the equivalent to an Midgard year later when Loki began to felt he was too -as Midgardians would say- 'cool' for company. He stayed as far away from everyone as he could, meaning he spent most of his time in his room. Thor was content to leave him be, and let him seek company when Loki wanted it. Frigga didn't like that her son wanted to be alone, but she let him do what he wanted, except when she felt he needed a new book (at least once a day). At first Odin attempted to push Loki towards company, but he kept sneaking off, so Odin gave up on him. The only one who refused to leave him alone was Ara.

She had her hair braided down her back, with a green ribbon tied in. She wore her usual white dress, with a golden collar. She was also going through a phase where she refused to wear shoes, but the beginning of that is another story entirely. Quietly, she snuck up to her brother's door, and decided to try to get him out.

"Loki?" she asked, knocking on the door. " Do you want to cause some trouble? Come on let's go and prank Thor! I never see you nowadays, come out of there. It's like you've moved away! We used to be the closest, but now we're not. Will you not tell me why! Do you want go prank Thor? It doesn't have to be Thor." She stood patiently, waiting for her brother's response. When she didn't get one she knocked again.

"Go away, Ara!" Loki cried from inside.

"Okay, good bye," Ara sighed, slowly walking back to her room. She sniffled a bit, trying not to cry. She wanted to be just like her big brothers, and because neither of them cried, than she shouldn't either. She eventually made it to her room, and knew she had a while until Thor was done with his training and came looking for her, so she hid under her bed, because that's where she always hid.

* * *

In the dark, quiet room belonging to Loki, guilt slowly started to swallow him. How could he be so mean to Ara? She's his little sister, and he could hear how upset she was. Loki knew how busy Thor and the Warriors Three were with their training, and mother was with her duties, and that Ara didn't even dare ask father to play with her, so she must be so lonely, now that the only person who really made time to be with her was pushing her away. Finally it became too much, so he sat his book down, stood up, and walked out of his room for the first time in days.

It was brighter than his room, and it took a second for his eyes to adjust, then he quickly made his way to his sister's room and knocked on her door.

"Do you want to go prank Thor? Or maybe cause trouble through the halls? I think some company is long overdue," he laughed, "I've actually started talking to the pictures on the in my books! It gets a little lonely surrounded by so many idiots, just watching the days pass by!" Loki joked, trying to get a response from his sister, when he received none, he tried again. "Ara? Please, I know you're in there. I know people have been asking where I've been. They say 'have faith', and you're trying to, and now I'm right out here for you, just let me in! We only have each other, it's like it's just you and me. Ara, what are we going to do? Do you want to cause some mischief?"

Slowly the door slid open to reveal Ara, who was barely a third of her brother's height, and looking a little messy after her climb under the bed.

"Are you really here, Loki? Do you really want to play with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do! Come on, I've got a great idea of how to make brother's training session a little more exciting," Loki stated, grabbing his sister's hand and running off.

* * *

That was fun. I enjoyed writing that. I hope you like it too. I may make another chapter where he does a thing like Elsa did to Anna when they were kids, but only maybe. A review or two might sway me to make it. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND/OR FOLLOW! REVIEWERS GET A REPLY FROM LOKI OR ARA!


End file.
